


The Consummation

by briancap



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, Horror, Loss of Virginity, Mentions of Rape, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Rape, Sexual Violence, Stripping, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briancap/pseuds/briancap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was the thing Ramsay loved most. The Arya sitting beside him isn't even the real Arya. Probably some tavern whore's daughter, but because of her, he would have Winterfell and no one could do a thing about it. The Stark's had lost their castle thanks to some peasant girl.</p><p>Ramsay and Jeyne's consummation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consummation

**Author's Note:**

> About a week ago somebody asked me if I could write about Ramsay and Jeyne's wedding night so here it is. There are some writings from the book but I changed everything into Ramsay' POV, so enjoy. :)))

The feast had been loud, very loud.

But no matter how loud it was, it could never be louder than the distrust in the air, but Ramsay wasn't concerned. 

It doesn't matter who all lost kin at the Red Wedding, or how many plots the northern lords had, the North belongs to the Bolton's now and it will stay that way.

His quiet father had made that possible by stabbing the Young Wolf in the heart, while Ramsay also helped by killing the Miller's boys and destroying Winterfell.

Sitting in the place the Stark's had called home for thousands of years brought a smile to his plump lips.  Once Stannis was defeated, he would have workers destroy the damage he caused and rebuild Winterfell even better than it was before. He would personally kill all the things that represented Stark and replace it with Bolton. His children and his children's children would only know about the Stark's through their mother, who wasn't even a real Stark.

That was the thing Ramsay loved most. The Arya sitting beside him isn't even the real Arya. Probably some tavern whore's daughter, but because of her, he would have Winterfell and no one could do a thing about it. The Stark's had lost their castle thanks to some peasant girl.

Even though Ramsay was grateful to have this girl he really wanted the eldest Stark daughter. Rumor had it that she was as beautiful as the maiden herself with long auburn hair and fair skin, but she disappeared once she killed the King.

The quiet girl sitting beside him isn't beautiful but she is pretty. Had he not been marrying her she would have been pretty enough to hunt down and name a bitch after.

He turned in his plush pink and black seat slightly, to look at her. She was tall, with long brown hair that Ramsay couldn't wait to pull on, until her scalp burned like wildfire, and brown eyes that were an ocean of fear and nervousness. Her breasts and curves were to small for his taste but she was still a child and she would grow bigger. But the thing Ramsay loved about her was her skin. Her creamy unblemished skin was exactly right. She had the type of skin Ramsay would love to peel off inch by inch, careful not to rip or tear because it was that delicate.

Ramsay's first wife had been a major disappointment. She had old wrinkled skin and saggy breasts that hung past her belly button. Even though he wasn't attracted to her, Ramsay had to fulfill his role as her loving husband and bed her in order for the marriage to be complete. Once that was done he let Reek have at her, which he seemed to have enjoyed much better than Ramsay did, then locked her in a tower. Despite what people said, Ramsay never forgot about her, he just lost the keys to the tower he put her in for her safety, since he did care for her so much. He knew that in order to get to her he would have to get some servants to break the door down and Ramsay didn't want to inconvenience the servants like that, so he left her, but not before saying a prayer to the Old Gods that his wife be okay.

His new wife would surely have better luck than the last. She would give him multiple sons to wash out the Stark blood and to rule after he was gone. His sons would follow in his footsteps and become the most feared men in the north, just like their father. Once Arya has done her duty as a wife, then she too will die by a sickness of the bowels, like poor Domeric and be traded over for a new wife. Ramsay would have four castles to rule over and lots of allies rather they will it or no.   

His present wife sat beside him, not saying a word or eating a thing, just drinking wine, but they didn't share the cup like most newlyweds do. Ramsay had his own cup and his own plate. He had gorged himself on the delicious food Lord Manderly had brought with him. Lord Manderly may be a craven but he had great taste in food.

Ramsay hoped Lord Manderly would try to betray him, so he could show the north what would happen to the people that try to deny his rule. Lord Manderly would be flayed alive then chopped into pieces for his girls to consume. His corpse would probably last them all year considering how big he was.

Once that was done Ramsay would turn his attention to the pig, Fat Walda. She was pregnant by his father but the child won't live to be a year old. He will die one way or another, Ramsay would see to it. The Frey's were to greedy and they would try to give the babe the Dreadfort to expand their rule to the north and Ramsay would not allow it.

As the lords received news about Stannis and left for the solar, an idea flashed into Ramsay's mind. The first Reek had helped with the bedding for his first wife so it is only fair that the new one help with his second wife. Of course, this new Reek didn't have a manhood but Ramsay would make sure he helped in some kind of way.

He removed himself from the table, not bothering to even speak or look at his bride, and went to Damon, who was quite intoxicated.

“Bring Reek to help with the bedding.” Ramsay said with clear amusement in his voice.

Damon looked at Reek and smiled. “Of course, my lord.”

After Ramsay spoke with Damon he made his way to his chambers that was located on the east side of Wintefell, a good distance away from the Great Hall.

He walked into the newly furnished room and decided to sit in the chair made of black oak. He spread his legs wide readying himself for a good show and an even greater night.

As Reek was ushered into the room with his bride who was some what shaking, Ramsay smiled and dismissed his men-at-arms but waited for Reek to reach the door before telling him to turn back around.  He loved filling people with a since of hope only to shatter it to pieces.

Reek turned back around and asked “My Lord how may I serve you?”.

“You gave the wench to me. Who better to unwrap the gift? Let's have a look at Ned Stark's little daughter.” Reek had to know that wasn't her but he said nothing. It seems his father must have warned him against it.

His bride was standing by a bed post, trembling. She will be doing more than that once Ramsay was done with her.

"Lady Arya, if you will turn your back, I must needs unlace your gown."

"No laces take too long, cut it off her instead." Ramsay was not a patient man at all, but his impatience was bigger than ever at the events that were going to happen. He poured himself a drink from the wine on the table, his anticipation extremely high he could barely contain it.

Reek drew the dagger from his pocket but Lord Ramsay was unworried.  Ramsay feared Reek as much as he feared an insect, Reek could do no harm to him in anyway.

He grabbed the bride's skirt and began cutting upwards ever so slowly so he didn't cut her, but she was shaking very badly which made Reek's task worse because he knew what would happen should he accidentally cut her.

“Stand still, my lady.” If the girl had heard him, she didn't show it, despite his words she continued shaking, which caused Reek to grab her arm in order for her to remain unmoving.

Finally the gown fell away, it gathered around her feet in a circle and Reek stopped and looked at him.

"Her small-clothes too," Ramsay commanded. Was Reek foolish enough to think Ramsay would undress the girl himself?

Once she was fully naked, Ramsay let out a sigh of disappointment. Her breasts were to small and they were pointed, her hips were narrow, not good at all for whelping child after child, but Ramsay constantly told him self that as she got older her hips would fill out as well as her breasts.

The bedchamber was very chilly causing the girl's skin to have goosebumps and make her nipples erect. She raised her hands, as if she was going to cover her self, which Ramsay hoped she would so he could punish her but Reek mouthed a silent no. Reek had learned the hard way that every little thing you do wrong, you will pay for it with pain, in time, Lady Arya will learn that to, but as for now she had Reek guiding her.

“What do you think of her Reek?” Ramsay asked, already smirking thinking of Reek's answer.

"She… she is beautiful, so … so beautiful." Reek said with hesitation, hoping it was the right answer.

Ramsay let his smirk grow into a full blown smile. “Does she make your cock hard, Reek? Is it straining against your laces? Would you like to fuck her first?" He laughed, thinking about the time he removed Theon's cock and how he had cried. "The Prince of Winterfell should have that right, as all lords did in days of old. The first night. But you're no lord, are you? Only Reek. Not even a man, truth be told.”

He took another gulp of wine then decided it was time for the bedding.

“Lady Arya, get on the bed. Yes, against the pillows, that's a good wife, now spread your legs so we can see your cunt.”

The girl did as he commanded and spread her thin legs open. He sat down on the soft bed beside her and slid his calloused hand along her inner thigh, then roughly jammed two fingers up inside her. "You're dry as an old bone." It had displeased Ramsay greatly at her lack of moisture, and caused him to slap her, but at least he had now found a way for Reek to help with the bedding.

He looked into her frightened brown eyes, his voice menacing and threatening. "I was told that you'd know how to please a man. Was that a lie?"

"N-no, my lord. I was t-trained." He wanted to slap her again for her fear, not that he didn't enjoy it, but he wanted her to have at least a little defiance. It's not fun to break someone that is already broken.

Ramsay stood up and looked to Reek to fix Lady Arya's dryness. "Reek, get over here. Get her ready for me."

"I … do you mean … m'lord, I have no … I …"

"With your mouth," Lord Ramsay's patience was at an end. "And be quick about it. If she's not wet by the time I'm done disrobing, I will cut off that tongue of yours and nail it to the wall." He would never cut off his tongue he liked to make him beg, but he would take another finger or toe.

Ramsay watched with satisfaction as Reek timidly climbed onto the bed and placed his head between Lady Arya's trembling thighs. He licked and sucked in between her pink folds leaving saliva in his wake, making sure everything was covered with it so Ramsay won't be displeased. Lady Arya closed her eyes, but not in pleasure, but in fear. Her lips were quivering and Ramsay knew that she was trying with extreme difficulty not to burst into tears.

He quickly removed all of his clothing and placed them on the floor next to the hearth to be washed, then moved towards the bed. He sat down next to Lady Arya which caused Reek to stop his motions and look up at him with pleading eyes.

“Did I say stop?”

Reek quickly resumed what he was doing while Lady Arya had turned her head away from him, so as not to look at him. He grabbed Lady Arya's chin in his large hands and pulled her in for a deep teeth filled kiss. He felt something wet on his cheek which could only be her tears and bit her harder, causing her to gasp and pull back off the bed. Reek looked up at her, then at Ramsay, not knowing what to do or say.

She put her hands to her lips and noticed the red stain there.

“Bring her back to the bed.” Ramsay ordered, not even bothering to look at Reek.

Reek moved and gently grabbed her upper arm and brought her back onto the bed.

Ramsay then climbed on top of her and went between her thighs. He slid his throbbing cock into her sweet wetness, making him close his eyes in bliss, while Lady Arya wept silently.

He began to thrust, slowly at first, trying to elongate the bedding and so he called on Reek.

“Pull her legs back for me.”

Reek climbed on to the bed and positioned him self by Lady Arya's head then grabbed her slender ankles and pulled them toward him self, spreading her further and letting Ramsay dive deeper into her cunt.

The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping skin, now that Ramsay sped up his thrusting and the sheets were stained with crimson.

He jerked against Arya and stayed seated inside her until all of his seed was planted into her womb. The quicker he get her with child, the quicker he can get another wife.

Reek slowly let go of her legs as Ramsay bent down to nuzzle her neck and place small bites on her throat, the first of many marks he would give her.

Ramsay rolled over on his back onto the far side of the bed and brought his wife with him so now that she lay on top of him.

“Reek, I promised Skinner I would give him a piece of the bloody sheet as a gift, be a good pet and cut off a piece for me.” Ramsay was starting to get sleepy but there was one more thing Reek had to do for him before he dismissed him. 

“My sweet wife.” He whispered into Arya's ear as he stroked her hair, not wanting to pull it quite yet.

Reek had cut a piece of the sheet off and Ramsay pushed Arya to the side, revealing his cock, hard and bloody from Lady Arya's maidenhead.

“One last thing you have to do before you can leave us.” Ramsay's smile got bigger and his cock got harder after he saw the terror in Reek's face.

Reek slowly walked over to him and took him in his mouth, sucking and licking just like he did for Lady Arya. Ramsay pulled his hair, knowingly causing him pain but he didn't care. He pushed his cock deeper into Reek's throat making him gag, then spilled his seed into Reek's mouth, watching him to make sure he swallowed. Once Reek was done he dismissed him and cuddled with his wife.

The celebration of their union was over and Ramsay was sated.... for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and thanks to the person who requested it.


End file.
